


Dressed to Kill

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [11]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is 19th century!Crawford.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dressed to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is 19th century!Crawford.

A pair of fine black trousers, the fabric soft to the touch. A sparkling white shirt under a black double-breasted vest, self-embroidered subtly in silk that caught the light when he turned. Over everything, a well-cut frock coat, also black.

The string tie lay in a neat bow about his neck, the peacemaker was holstered on the belt around his hips. On his feet, the boots shone as if the boy had polished them all night.

Finally he settled the black Frisco hat on his head, and went out to meet the lawman.

He already knew who'd win, of course.


End file.
